


a more than mutually beneficial agreement

by wrennette



Series: opening up [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, Xenophilia, cameo by Ezra Bridger, discussion of deaths, smut with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: It takes a while, getting ex-Agent Kallus to open up.





	a more than mutually beneficial agreement

**Author's Note:**

> a couple notes: i have a catastrophically short attention span and memory, plus the site where i streamed rebels didn't have all the episodes, so i didn't realize at first that evidently kallus arranged minister tua's death? so in this he didn't, because the set up worked better that way. mostly the beginning is just to get kal and zeb in bed together. there will be a sequel because i got a lovely, filthy idea but couldn't work it into this fic. also i couldn't help myself with the summary, sorry not sorry, that double entendre was totally intentional and i am very proud of it.

“Wait, that _wasn’t_ you?” Kallus asked, amber eyes narrowing intently. Ezra flustered, looking to Zeb. Zeb huffed. They’d grown bored with sabacc and dejarik during the previous hours of their long hyperspace journey, so Ezra had started pestering Kallus. At first, Kallus had simply ignored the teenager. Eventually, the former Imperial had reached the point of boredom - or perhaps annoyance - where he was willing to answer questions and talk about past encounters. This time, the assassination of Minister Tua had come up.

“We figured you thought she was an acceptable loss for the chance of catching us,” Zeb said with a shrug. 

Kallus might be a friendly now, someone Zeb trusted to have his back, but he was still a stubborn asshole who had done reprehensible things in the name of the Empire. Given he’d framed his former compatriot as Fulcrum to escape detection, assassination didn’t seem too far fetched. Zeb knew from other conversations over the months since the battle on Atallon that Kallus _did_ have a moral code, and always had. But he’d also been suppressing his ethics, trimming off the bits that didn’t fit into the Imperial mode, for so long that he had to re-learn some things. 

“I’m not in the habit of assassinating the people I share a bed with,” Kallus said wryly. “It wasn’t me. I knew she was scared, looking for a way out, but she wasn’t particularly knowledgeable about anything you wouldn’t have already known, nor was she a fighter. Acceptable loss yes - but as a defector. I was prepared to lose her as a loyal officer of the Empire, but I never planned her death.”

“Wait, hold on,” Ezra demanded, “you and Minister Tua?” he asked incredulously. 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Kallus asked with a bemused little smirk. “I’m only human after all.”

“I ah - I just - I didn’t think she was your type. Well. I didn’t ever think about you having a type - I - you know what? Ew, I don’t want to think about that at all,” Ezra rambled. Zeb, who _had_ thought about what Kallus’ type might be - extensively - was equally surprised, if only because he’d never noticed anything like affection or desire between Kallus and Tua. 

“She wasn’t - my type that is,” Kallus admitted with a shrug. “But she was an opposite gender human of good standing with the Empire. We had a mutually beneficial agreement.”. 

“A - A _mutually beneficial agreement_?” Ezra squeaked out, cheeks bright red, despite having claimed he wanted to maintain his blissful ignorance.

“It was expected that dedicated officers would arrange partnerships and eventually have children to loyally serve the Empire after they were gone,” Kallus said, his broad shoulders rising with tension at the thought of subjecting a child of his own to Imperial conditioning. “So no, she wasn’t who I would have chosen for myself, but it made both our lives easier to have it known we were sharing a bed.”

“So who would you have chosen for yourself?” Zeb asked, not entirely without a vested interest. They’d been sharing a bunk every mission for months now whenever Kallus accompanied the Ghost on a mission, theoretically due to space constraints. Zeb found he very much enjoyed having the human tucked up against him every night though, soft and warm with sleep, and covered with his scent. Kallus chuckled darkly, then shrugged, most of the tension easing back out of his posture.

“No one you would have known in the apparatus on Lothal,” Kallus said, fiddling with his cup of water. “I like my partners with at least a modicum of competence and integrity,” he paused, that damned smirk playing across his mouth before he took a long pull from his drink, then settled back, “and a nice big cock.” Ezra, who had also just taken a drink, choked and flailed. Kallus smirked, crossing his arms as Zeb chortled.

“But you just said-” Ezra started.

“I also said she wasn’t my type,” Kallus reminded, still smirking. “While the Empire hasn’t passed any regulations expressly banning homosexuality, they very much discourage it.” He paused, shrugging again. “It was in my best interests to do what was expected of me. I don’t think you understand the level of scrutiny someone with my rank was under in the Empire, even if assumed loyal to the regime.”

Ezra made a face and went quiet. Before long, he rattled off to find some other amusement, not really wanting to ask Kallus any other questions at the moment, not sure he wanted to hear the answers. Kallus lifted his head slightly to watch the young Jedi go, then shook his head with a soft huff of amusement. 

“A nice big cock, eh?” Zeb asked, shifting to encroach on Kallus’ personal space. Kallus swallowed. He’d wondered if Zeb would extrapolate his preferences from that line. Of course he had though - and hadn’t that been half the point of Kallus saying it? To make his preferences perfectly clear? Sharing space and getting to know one another better in the past months had only deepened his attraction to Zeb, allowed lust and respect to grow together into something Kallus didn’t yet dare name. “Not a tight little ass?”

“No,” Kallus agreed, pleased when his voice came out steady and even. “A long, thick, cock.” 

“Noticed it isn’t even that you want a big strong _man_ ,” Zeb pressed, and Kallus shivered. The lasat might play dumb brute to ensure he was underestimated, but Kallus was well aware that someone didn’t become Captain of a Royal Guard just by being stronger than the competition. He wasn’t surprised in the least that Zeb had guessed so accurately. “I think you’re hot for me, aren’t you?”

“You know I am,” Kallus said, voice thinning as he fought not to show just how aroused he was by Zeb. Sharing a bunk made him feel like a teenager again - he woke hard most mornings, and more than once to a sticky mess in his shorts. “I know you can smell it on me. Kriff, been years since I’ve been properly dicked down.”

“I bet it’s been years since you’ve even had a friendly helping hand,” Zeb guessed, shifting closer so he was pressed all along Kallus’ side. “That what you want?” He looped an arm around Kallus’ broad shoulders, loosely holding him in place. 

“I don’t want pity,” Kallus said firmly. Zeb chuckled, low and rough, his other hand sliding up Kallus’ leg and cupping his cock through his clothes. Kallus stifled a whine of need, already aching. 

“Believe me mate, this isn’t pity,” Zeb promised, leaning close to let his words brush softly against Kallus’ ear and neck. “I’ve been wondering about you since at least Bahryn.” Kallus swore softly, then fumbled with the fastening of his trousers. “So eager,” Zeb said happily, and pushed his hand down into Kallus’ pants. “I’ll get you off fast and dirty, then I’ll take you to the bunk so I can open you up properly.” 

“Please,” Kallus gasped out, and it didn’t take long for Zeb to stroke him off, those strong fingers rubbing deftly over his cock and balls. He keened soft and eager as Zeb played with him, shivering when Zeb’s claws dragged over his sensitive perineum. 

“Kriff,” Zeb swore appreciatively as Kallus came apart in his arms, whinging and pressing against Zeb as he reached release. Leaning in, Zeb nuzzled against Kallus’ neck, scraping his teeth gently along his shoulder. Kallus shuddered, tilting his head and offering his neck. Zeb groaned more deeply, mouthing the skin of Kallus’ neck. “Bunk,” he reminded, but Kallus didn’t move except to try and press even closer to Zeb. Zeb huffed softly, then forced himself to stand. 

The human sprawled flushed and panting in his seat, hair mussed and crotch wet. Zeb was pretty sure he’d never seen Kallus look better. Zeb smirked, realizing that Kallus wasn’t getting up because he didn’t trust his legs yet after his orgasm. Zeb crowded over him, watched those pretty golden eyes track him, the pulse jumping beneath Kallus’ skin. 

“You’re going to look so good fucked open on my cock,” Zeb growled, and Kallus’ eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled hard, offering Zeb his neck again. Zeb nearly purred at that, nuzzling in against Kallus’ throat. He cupped a single hand under Kallus’ tight bottom and lifted. Kallus’ hands were up on his shoulders instantly, Kallus’ thighs parting to grasp his waist. Zeb grinned, rubbing their cheeks together and then nipping at Kallus’ ear, his hand tightening on Kallus’ ass. 

Zeb moved quickly through the ship to their bunk, slapping his free hand against the door lock as he entered. He dumped Kallus into their berth, then quickly fought off his jumpsuit, and pulled out the drawer under the bunk. From within he produced a tube of slick, toys, and a few condoms. As he did, Kallus shucked off his clothes and tossed them aside. Grabbing the lube, Kallus squirted some on his fingers and reached down, moaning quietly as he teased his tightly furled pucker. 

“Go on,” Zeb encouraged, settling on his haunches and pulling on his cock, watching Kallus start to prepare himself. “Show me how you like it?”

“Kriff Zeb,” Kallus groaned, arching his back to display his muscular body as he ground on his fingers. “Like something a lot bigger than my fingers.” Zeb huffed in soft amusement, selecting his smallest toy, not much thicker than two of Kallus’ fingers together, but longer and curved slightly to stimulate human and similar species internal pleasure centers. 

Gently Zeb nudged the head of the toy against Kallus’ slightly loosened ring. Kallus moaned, pushing down. The toy eased in, and Kallus’ breath hitched softly as he was filled more deeply. Zeb kept things slow at first, milking Kallus’ gland so his cock dribbled on his belly. Kallus whimpered with pleasure, hips shifting restly, seeking more. 

Periodically adding more lube, Zeb fucked the slender toy into Kallus until the man was keening softly and coming on his stomach, his seed wetting the trail of soft golden-brown hair that trailed down the centerline of his torso. Easing the little toy free when Kallus had relaxed, Zeb picked up a larger dildo, slicked it thoroughly, and slowly pressed it in. Kallus let out a breathless whinge, eyes rolling in pleasure as he was spread wider, the dildo at least as thick as four of his fingers together. 

“Please,” Kallus gasped out, rolling his hips eagerly. 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Zeb said, low and rough, watching Kallus try to fuck himself open on the dildo. “Need to get you opened up wider.” 

Kallus moaned, then let out a breathless sound like he’d been punched in the gut as he shuddered and went still. Zeb grinned, but worked Kallus with that dildo a little longer, until he was loose, the toy squelching messily inside him. Easing the dildo free, Zeb slicked the last one of the set - thicker than Kallus’ wrist and as long as his forearm from wrist to elbow. It was still thinner than Zeb’s cock, but it would do the trick to make sure he didn’t hurt his partner. 

“Easy now,” Zeb murmured, and then slowly pushed the toy in. Kallus choked back a sob, overstimulated but desperate for more, wanting _Zeb_. Zeb smirked again and slowly used the big dildo to fuck Kallus out. He played with Kallus until the man was trembling and sobbing, begging for Zeb to take him. At that, Zeb couldn’t tease anymore - his cock was aching to sink into that wet, open hole. 

Easing the toy free, Zeb gently rolled Kallus onto his belly and frotted against him. Kallus keened and began to beg softly, legs parting as he pushed his hips back. Zeb nuzzled a bare shoulder, then gently took the thick muscle between his teeth as he rolled on a condom and pushed home. Kallus moaned as he was finally filled with the thick heat of Zeb’s cock. Zeb held Kallus to the bed, slowly humping in until he was sunk to the hilt.

Kallus let out a wordless keen when he felt the velvety softness of Zeb’s furry thighs flush against his ass, his anus spasming as the thick base of Zeb’s cock spread him wide. Tapered at the tip, Zeb’s cock increased in girth until at the base it was wider than Kallus could close a hand around - nearly wider than he could close _both_ hands around. He’d never taken anything so large before, and he loved how it felt, like it was splitting him open. 

“Uh - oh - oh _kriff_ ,” Kallus gasped out as he tried to grind against Zeb. Just the immense stretch was nearly enough - he was so open, filled so deep. 

“Okay?” Zeb asked breathlessly, straining to keep from fucking Kallus out, needing Kallus to relax a little before he could move.

“S’good,” Kallus slurred, clenching helplessly. “Gonna come, kriff Zeb, so big, need - please, need you.” 

“I’ve got you,” Zeb promised, brushing his mouth over Kallus’ shoulder and just barely beginning to thrust. Kallus choked on a moan and almost immediately began to orgasm, breath hitching as he came dry. Zeb swore softly, pumping hard into Kallus as he felt the blond relax, driving deep until he was coming too. Kallus let out a low cry as Zeb latched inside him at orgasm, linking their bodies together. Zeb purred softly, rubbing his face against Kallus shoulders. “Easy now,” Zeb warned, “feels so good.”

“What - kriff - Zeb,” Kallus moaned, and Zeb gently kept him pinned.

“Latched, sorry, should have warned you, don’t move, don’t want to hurt you,” Zeb explained. Kallus shuddered, and Zeb realized the human one, hadn’t known this was going to happen, and two, really _really_ liked it. He could feel Kallus clenching and shivering, and rocked them gently, not enough to do anything but remind Kallus how intimately they were linked. Kallus mewled, and carefully, Zeb kept at it, just barely shifting his hips. Nearly every minute motion wrenched a sound of helpless pleasure from his partner, encouraging Zeb to keep going, see how much Kallus could take. 

“Oh gods,” Kallus gasped out, eyes rolling up as he went tense, then relaxed into a boneless puddle. Zeb growled, realizing Kallus had come again, just from being held open on his cock. “Gods,” Kallus moaned as Zeb shifted inside him. “How - how long can you stay hard?”

“Long as I want,” Zeb promised, and Kallus shuddered.

“Latched?”

“That’ll ease back after a few more minutes probably, unless I come again.” 

“Are - are you going to come again?”

“Do you want me to?”

Kallus’ response was another shudder of pleasure, clenching helplessly around Zeb. Even if he hadn’t already been incredibly turned on, that would have put Zeb nearly at the edge. Zeb tightened his grip on Kallus waist - _Ashla_ , his hands could nearly close around Kallus’ middle and the man wasn’t exactly a lightweight - and he forced himself just a bit deeper, reseating his barb and coming again. More than anything in that moment, Zeb wished there wasn’t a condom between them. The idea of pumping his seed into Kallus, leaving the man dripping, was incredibly attractive. 

“Next time I fuck you, no condom,” Zeb warned, and under him, Kallus shivered in anticipation.

“So sure there’ll be a next time?” Kallus asked, voice thin and breathy.

“I think I’ve about ruined you for anyone else,” Zeb said smugly, hitching his hips just slightly so his barb shifted. Kallus let out a helpless moan, shuddering. 

“Yes,” Kallus gasped out, then flushed. It was true though, being with Zeb like this felt impossibly good. He hadn’t been kidding that he loved a big cock, and Zeb - Zeb was not only massive, he was someone Kallus already respected and cared for. Someone he knew wouldn’t just use him and then leave him. As if to prove the point, Zeb let out a low, pleased purr at Kallus’ affirmation, nuzzling into his hair. Kallus just lay there, panting and blissed out, still trembling a bit with the aftershocks. Zeb felt huge like this, his body blanketing Kallus entirely, heavy and over-warm with exertion, his short fur soft as velvet against Kallus’ sweat damped skin. 

Zeb nuzzled and mouthed at Kallus until his barb unhooked. Still taking care, he slowly began to withdraw. Kallus let out a soft cry of loss as Zeb pulled away, feeling unbearably empty, as if he’d been broken apart and reassembled wrong. 

“Easy now,” Zeb murmured, shifting his hold so he could keep Kallus pinned with one hand, gently massaging Kallus’ lower back with the other. Easing free, he relaxed and rolled off the condom, grimacing slightly and grabbing a rag. He wiped himself off quickly, then gently spread Kallus’ buttocks. Kallus let out a soft moan, hips hitching. “Like that?” Zeb asked, carefully cleaning the lube away. 

“Kriff Zeb, yeah I like that,” Kallus huffed, then shifted. Zeb let him roll onto his back, taking the opportunity to wipe the come off his belly. Utterly fucked, Zeb decided, was a very good look on the man. Bite marks littered broad shoulders, and already darker patches on Kallus’ hips and arms indicated where his pale skin would bruise from being held in place while they coupled. 

Kallus reached up with a slightly dopey smile, carding his fingers into the longer, darker fur on Zeb’s cheek. Gently he urged Zeb closer, Zeb huffed, but complied, settling between Kallus’ legs and nuzzling close. He wouldn’t have minded looking some more - he hadn’t had as much of a chance as he would have liked earlier, too focused on preparing Kallus, and Kallus was furrier than any other human Zeb had seen naked. It was an attractive feature to a lasat, and he wanted to explore it further. 

“Don’t want to smush you,” Zeb explained, trying to at least shift to the side a bit. 

“You won’t,” Kallus murmured, “please, stay, like having your weight on me.” Zeb huffed, but said nothing, instead guiding Kallus’ legs around his waist and his face into the hollow of Zeb’s neck. “Yes,” Kallus said softly, “feels so good.” Zeb grinned, filing that for later. 

“I have you,” Zeb promised, and Kallus shuddered against him, a soft mewl escaping him. “I have you,” Zeb repeated, and Kallus’ arms tightened around him. 

“I trust you,” Kallus said, barely more than a whisper, and Zeb rubbed their cheeks together, lipping Kallus’ ear and neck. _I know_ , Zeb didn’t bother saying, and just held Kallus until they dozed off.


End file.
